


Abstinence (Or Lack Thereof)

by Byeol_the_cat



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Daddy, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeol_the_cat/pseuds/Byeol_the_cat
Summary: Sungyeol is a sly vixen. Myungsoo isn't a mob boss. But they make do, especially on the kitchen table.  [PWP]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar Daddy Kink, PWP, ~4500 words, crossposted on AsianFanfics.com, and also un'beta-ed.  
> Part 1 of what might be a series, so let me know if you like it.

Myungsoo takes off his gloves and leans back onto the leather seat of his car.

It’s already past 8pm, and the sun has already set. With traffic it might be another hour until he’s finally home.

His mood is spoiled.

And when his mood gets ruined like that, he’s unhappy with everything around him;  the color of his Rolls Royce is wrong, Minseok habit to sniff is annoying him, even the god-damn weather is out to get him.  manager of the factory he just visited it, noticed it too. But there’s only so much as; “of course, sir, I promise, sir, you won’t be disappointed, sir, These are just the prototypes, sir,” he can take before Myungsoo barked at him. He’s pretty sure the manager pissed his pants a little.

Minseok checks his watch, he pretends not to notice Myungsoo’s mood; “Our next stop will be in BLANC industries. I would not recommend investing further until they show more stable numbers. I think paying a visit would be—”

“You did good, but I’m done for today. We’ll resume tomorrow. I need to get home now.” He makes sure to say that last bit a little louder, so Gongchan, his driver will hear it, and he does. He makes a U-turn on the first intersection.

Myungsoo picks up his personal phone.

Sungyeol sent him a selca of himself with Sungjong, when there was still daylight. Myungsoo knows that Sungjong is a friend, but in the back of his head something toxic and viscous doesn’t agrees. They’re not touching each other any where, so that settles it.

Sungyeol texted him that he’s home. 5 hours ago. He’s making dinner. 3 hours ago. Myungsoo cringes. Next text informs him that he’s showering. “I want to be nice and clean for you”, he added. After that he also sent him a picture of his belly button and asked him “which hole is this?”

Myungsoo texts back; “Belly button.” But wonders what other hole he might refer to. Perhaps that was Sungyeol’s endgame - he’s far too intelligent for his own good.

He nibbles his lip and checks his credit card.

Sungyeol took out some cash in the morning. Paid for his and Sungjong’s cafe. Oh, another big haul from ‘Good Vibrations’. Again.

Myungsoo sighs; He regrets giving him the credit card - then Sungyeol would’ve needed to _request_ these _toys_ from Myungsoo, in person, which would’ve been much more exciting than a bank statement announcing Sungyeol made a 400$ purchase of erotic toys.

Minseok clears his throat, and Myungsoo is almost startled; “Lately, you’re always eager to come home.”

Myungsoo studies his face for a moment. He and Minseok go way back. Minseok is a valuable assistant, and a good friend too; if he noticed it, it means that it’s evident.

Myungsoo isn’t sure if he’s comfortable yet to explain it - but doesn’t want to leave Minseok with something cryptic, so he says; “Now there’s something to come home to.” and goes back to his phone.

Minseok doesn’t pursue it further - but Myungsoo wonders what he’s thinking. Maybe he thinks Myungsoo’s parents are in town. Or maybe he got a dog or a cat.

Or a girlfriend.

That amuses Myungsoo and worries him at the same time.

 

*

 

The Penthouse is big and spacious, but Myungsoo only bought it for the view.

You can see every inch of downtown Seoul from here, like a sparkling sea of fireflies right outside his window. He clearly doesn’t need three floors; he doesn’t have any extensive family nor does he host any extravagant parties and flaunts his wealth. But it’s close to the office, and has a pool on the upper floor.

On the elevator ride, he’s already livid with anger. He’s hungry, irritated, and feels depraived. Had someone had gotten into the elevator with him, Minseok would’ve been called to clean the body.

He punches the code on his door ungracefully, and growls when he accidently gets one number wrong.

But then he opens the door.

And it’s like he entered through a portal into another dimension.

It smells faintly of cinnamon, and he can hear the faint sounds of a TV show. He takes off his shoes and opens the light inside the shoe closet.

He wants to be tidy, because organization is the root of success, but he just shoves the shoes on the first empty compartment he sees and loosens his tie some more.

Once he’s back out in the hallway, Sungyeol is already peeking into the hallway. “Welcome home.” He greets and hurries to relieve him out of his jacket.

Myungsoo lets him, smiling lazily.

“Long day today.” He comments.

“Yeah.”

“Did you take over all drug cartels in Seoul, or are there some left?” He teases.

“I left some for tomorrow.” Myungsoo returns.

“How many people did you kill?” Sungyeol turns about and removes the knot off his tie, and pulls it slowly off his collar.

“Not nearly enough.”

“And how much money did you make?”

“Too much.”

For a moment, he’s sure Sungyeol is leaning down to kiss him and he almost catches him by the waist, but he slips out of his reach before he can. “More for me, then.” He already down the hallway and disappears behind a wall.

Playful.

He starts unbuttoning his oxford shirt and follows him into the main bedroom.

Sungyeol is already gone, and the lights in the main bedroom are dimmed. He changes out of his suit into a sweatpants and an old tee. He waits for a few moment, but he can hear Sungyeol making a lot of noise from the kitchen.

He’s not coming back. Myungsoo frowns, furrowing his eyebrows.

By now he should’ve gotten at least a ‘welcome home’ kiss, and maybe a good grope, but he’s sitting in the closet room like an idiot.

He goes out to the living-room, planning to be angry, but can’t really.   

The pillows are on the floor, and there’s also a discarded blanket on the sofa. A variety show is on, but Sungyeol is in the kitchen, stirring something. The coffee table is moved aside, there’s a strange looking vase on the shelf that hadn’t been there yesterday, and cat magnets on refrigerator.

Weirdly enough, it makes the living-room looks cozier and smaller.

Before it was just a gigantic, empty space, which Myungsoo left to collect dust, preferring to spend most of his time in this apartment sleeping.

Things were different before Sungyeol, he understands that. So different that it feels like it’s been years since ‘ _before Sungyeol_ ’ - when it’s been a little bit longer than a 2 months, probably 9 weeks. But now Sungyeol is a part of the view. And what a nice view it is.

He’s wearing a white, knitted sweater. It’s oversized, so it falls down his left shoulder. His legs are so long, Myungsoo wonders if it ever gets dizzy to look down, and his thighs are juicy, and Myungsoo remembers how he planted kisses on delicate skin yesterday.

Then Sungyeol also raises his hand to get something out of the cupboard, and Myungsoo finds out he’s not wearing anything underneath his sweater. At all.

He tries to bite back the excitement, but at this point it’s already visible.

“Do you like beans?” He says when he notices him. “I found this recipe online.”

The kitchen looks a little bit messy, and the dining table is already set for two. Sungyeol always fills it with tiny bowls with side dishes, as it should be in a korean home, even though he didn’t make any of them. Myungsoo was raised aboard, so it didn’t really matter to him, and he found it cute that Sungyeol was being domestic all over his house.

Yesterday there were candles, but today there is none. Myungsoo actually liked the romantic atmosphere from yesterday, but Sungyeol’s moods change every day and Myungsoo has yet to learn them all. It’s not a bad thing, either; he never gets bored.

“I like food, beans included.” Myungsoo comes closer to the counter; he makes an effort to sound casual. Maybe today it’ll be better. The thing inside the bowl looks green, and reminds him of mashed potatoes, if mashed potatoes had a chunky texture.

“You really have no preferences for food, huh? I always thought mob bosses have delicate taste buds and only eat extremely expensive things. Like caviar and endangered animals.”

Myungsoo isn’t actually in the mob - Sungyeol just made an inside joke out of it, because of Myungsoo’s image and reputation. He’s a Real Estate Tycoon and a business Entrepreneur. He likes to invest, but likes it even better when his investment pay off. For his investments to pay off, a certain degree of _intimidating_ persuasion has to be done. It’s what he’s good at. Being intimidating. But Sungyeol’s fright receptors are either broken, or missing, so Myungsoo’s talent has absolutely no effect on him.

Myungsoo snorts; “Food is food, as long as it’s good.”

Sungyeol dips his finger into the concoction and then licks it off.

He tastes it, making cute little sounds with his mouth. “Hmm. Interesting.”

“It doesn’t smell bad.” Myungsoo offers. The ‘ _at least this time_ ’ is left hanging at the end of the sentence and Sungyeol smirks at him and presents him his finger, with a green blob on it.

It’s runny, too.

Myungsoo decides to go for it.

Sungyeol sucks in a sharp inhale when Myungsoo closes his mouth on his digit, and Myungsoo makes sure not to lose eye contact until his lips leave his skin.

His long eyelashes flutter, for a moment, eyes half-lidded - and then he allows himself to breathe; “Well?” he urges.

Myungsoo isn’t sure about the taste. It does remind strongly of mashed potatoes, but he’s not sure about the cinammon or the chewy bit, which he suspected was either flour or some type of flavourless cheese.

“Ummm…” He says, trying to think of a word to describe it. “Why did you add cinnamon?”

“That’s what the recipe said.” He points at the expensive black laptop on the corner of the kitchen aisle, covered in flour, now.

It no longer looks new. Definitely not something that Myungsoo bought him last month.

“What’s the name of the dish?”

“I think it’s called; ‘We’re not eating that’.” He  laughs, empties the contents into the trash and throws the bowl into the sink.

Myungsoo likes the way he laughs, and the way he tries out a different, complex recipe every day for over a week now, and ends up screwing them all up. It’s endearing that he’s bad at cooking.

At this point, Myungsoo already wants to kiss and touch, even if a little, a peck would do - but Sungyeol slaps his hand off his sweater.

Myungsoo frowns.

He doesn’t like being denied. He always gets what he wants. Sungyeol included.

He frowns even deeper when Sungyeol bends down to retrieve something and his sweater rides up again, revealing his _round_ ass. This time it’s on purpose, and he even glances back at Myungsoo, to make sure he noticed.

Okay.

Myungsoo takes a large shaky inhale.

“Today, we got plan B.” Sungyeol is already at the microwave. “So sit down.”

“Plan B?” Myungsoo plops down on his chair. He imagines a different colored concoction from yesterday, charred chicken from the day before, and a salad that looked like it might eat _him_ instead - but those were just from the top of his head. Myungsoo tries to imagine Plan B, and it’s an _almost_ cooked crab that tries to escape his plate and pinches his nose.

“It’s the most gourmet thing you’ll ever taste.” Sungyeol promises, and turns around with two take-out boxes of chinese.

Myungsoo laughs.

He got him his favourite noodles, because he remembers little details like that. He knows exactly what he likes.

“Don’t look at me like that, microwaving is considered cooking too.”

“You’ll get it right one day.”

“Damn right, I will. I already nailed making sandwiches.”

“And you totally mastered the craft of ordering food. Which is great. You should definitely stick to that technique, I feel like it works best for you.”

Sungyeol feigns hurt, and tries to pinch Myungsoo’s nose with his chopsticks.

It gets a little quiet after that, because they’re both busy eating.

Myungsoo always wants to say something during the quiet pauses but can’t think of anything when his mouth is busy -  it doesn’t feel uncomfortable or bothersome, like there’s something hanging in the air between them, so he lets it be.

Sungyeol is younger than him, probably by a lot. He said he’s 25 when Myungsoo first asked, but deceit doesn’t come easy to him, and Myungsoo can always see through his slightest fibs.

He’s probably in his early 20s - Myungsoo fears to hear a number lower than that, so he doesn’t ask.

He actually wasn’t planning things to go the way they did. Sungyeol was attractive, but it never occurred to Myungsoo that they might hook up when he agreed to take him in. He took him in as a favour to Dongwoo, who found him on the streets, stealing food. He probably ran away from home, or got kicked out for one reason or another. Myungsoo thought giving him a job in one of his offices at first, but Sungyeol wasn’t interested in that, stubbornly circling newspaper wanted ads with a red marker.

When they started fucking around, Sungyeol found work as a waiter in a restaurant, mostly during evening shifts. This displeased Myungsoo, because he wanted to come home, have dinner, and Sungyeol for dessert. When Myungsoo finally voiced his frustration out loud (he’s a patient man, so he lasted a whole week), Sungyeol said; “Fine. But I want a playstation.”

Myungsoo paid a little extra to have it delivered the next day. Sungyeol quit his job.

This arrangement worked well for both of them; every week Sungyeol would request for something, like an expensive new laptop, which was sitting on the counter, covered in dough and flour, or a remote control helicopter that he always wanted to have since he was a kid, which he played with - maybe twice - then donated it to some children’s charity.

After that, Myungsoo just gave him his own credit card. He clearly has good taste and doesn’t go crazy with his money. And he liked to see the empty sides of his closet room slowly being filled with Sungyeol’s clothes. He owned one pair of jeans, for the first 3 weeks he lived here.

Once Sungyeol sates his initial hunger, he leans back, and puts his long, bare legs across Myungsoo’s lap, picking the carton box off the plate. “So… anything interesting happened at work today?” He says, chopsticks still stirring something inside the box.

Myungsoo shrugs; “Dongwoo called and asked if you found a job yet.”

Sungyeol snorts; “It’s cute that he cares. It’s rare these days to meet people like him. What did you tell him?”

“That I pay you to suck my dick. And you happily slurp on it.”

“Is that so?” Sungyeol looks amused but presses his foot onto Myungsoo’s crotch until it’s painful. Myungsoo doesn’t budges, biting down the inside of his cheek. Myungsoo would never say that to Dongwoo, and Sungyeol knows that, so he removes the pressure of his foot after swallowing what he’s chewing.

“What about you? Did you do something interesting today?”

“I did many interesting things today.” Sungyeol answers, keeping eye contact and he moves his foot on Myungsoo’s crotch again, changing the pressure slowly. It’s not painful this time around.

“What kind of things?” Myungsoo isn’t interested in the food anymore.

“I went to the market. Met Sungjong for coffee. We went by a church, and he wanted to go in because he said I need jesus. He’s the one who needs jesus, though. Little antichrist.” Sungyeol is looking into his takeout box, fishing something out there. “Took a bath.” He adds.

“Is that why you’re not wearing underwear?”

“You were itching all over to ask that, weren’t you?”

“And you were itching all over for me to ask.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.”

He finishes chewing the last piece of meat and sets his box back onto the plate. “I figured, I don’t need them anymore when I’m at home. They’re in the way.”

“They really are in the way, I won’t argue with that.” Myungsoo lets his eyes descend finally to Sungyeol’s crotch. “But so far I feel like I’m being tormented or punished. Didn’t even get a kiss.”

“Goodness, no... ” He stands up and sits on Myungsoo’s lap, hard against his belly. Myungsoo groans as the new weight replaces the teasing foot - he can’t tell which one is better. “I’m just teaching you some self control.” He wraps his hands around Myungsoo’s neck. He smells clean. Myungsoo craves to taint him and destroy him somehow; for now sliding his hands up his thighs and up his hips and into his shirt would do. “Yesterday as I recall it, you were already humping me in the corridor. Too much of a good thing is also bad.”

Myungsoo rubs his face onto his neck, then plants kisses along it until he reaches his jaw.

When their lips finally meet, Sungyeol tastes sweet despite the spicy dish he just finished eating.

His long fingers crawl up into Myungsoo’s hair, making circles against his scalp - after a long day, it feels like a spell, reviving Myungsoo’s body from a long slumber. He’s already hard - but now this antsy sensation awakens, spreading underneath his skin, as if it’s been a long while since he engaged in sexual activities.

When Sungyeol breaks the kiss, he’s out of breathe, and his thighs squeeze around Myungsoo’s waist. “See…?” He asks, almost as if he expects Myungsoo to be comprehensive enough after that kiss; “It always feels better after you’ve _practiced abstinence_.”

The phrase sounds new and Myungsoo never heard him say it before. He wonders if he learned it in that church he went to. Sungyeol was a quick learner.

“Considering you can practice abstinence only when I’m around - you’ve practiced abstinence for a whole hour, Sungyeol, congratulations.” He teases, adjusting Sungyeol on his lap, closer to his body.  

“Actually an hour and 12 minutes since you came home, and now I deserve a reward.”

Sungyeol’s back underneath the sweater feels smooth and chaste, almost as if nobody touched it before. He’s a little skinny, but he’s taller and his figure is lean and perfect. “Why should I reward you for denying me from what I rightfully deserve after a long day?”

Sungyeol leans down his ear; “Okay, then… you can punish me instead.”

Myungsoo shoves everything off the table.

The plates topple down, some shutter and break, others spill the contents all over the tiles, and few just make a whole lot of noise. He lays Sungyeol on the wood in their stead - he plans to be more aggressive, but he feels supple in his grip, and the table look unforgiving.

Sungyeol looks pleased and his cheeks are red and excited; “I’m not cleaning that up.”

Myungsoo glances at the mess, before diving in to kiss his collarbone, and his precious moles; “I’ll tell the cleaning lady to come tomorrow.”

“Mmmn, yeah, she needs to change the sheets on the bed, too.”

Myungsoo already hates this sweater, since it’s big and tangly. He grabs it by the end, and pulls it over Sungyeol’s head. Sungyeol raises his hands and lets him tug it off, then moans when Myungsoo sucks his nipple; “New rule,” He says, making sure to brush his lips onto it as he speaks. “Don’t wear anything while you’re at home. So nothing will get in the way.”

“Hmmm… No, I don’t think so. I wouldn’t want to make things _too_ easy on you.”

Myungsoo gently bites onto his nipple. They’re perky and sensitive, and get red and aroused from the softest touch.“That’s right - you’re a real tease, aren’t you? You don’t make anything easy on me.”

Sungyeol’s squeezes his thighs around his hips harder this time, drawing Myungsoo as close as possible to himself, without actually entering him. He already wants it, needs it, eyes hazy as he tugs Myungsoo’s sweatshirt to himself. Myungsoo clutches onto the table when his erection is pushed onto Sungyeol’s. His sweatpants stick to his entrance, and Myungsoo looks down, hand guiding one of Sungyeol’s leg upward onto his shoulder.

“Why are you wet?”

“You were late, so I played with myself a little.”

“So that’s why you weren’t wearing any underwear?”

“Yup. I lost them under the couch.”

Myungsoo laughs into his ear, then kisses it, and his jaw, and his mouth. “The cleaning lady will find it. Don’t worry, she’s very thorough.”

Sungyeol snickers when he pulls him back by his shirt onto his lips. This kiss is more wet and slow, and Myungsoo drops his hand down his chest, through the little patch of hair on his abdomen, before he finds Sungyeol’s erection, begging for attention.  

He relieves him with a few pumps, and Sungyeol breaks the kiss to take a large shaky, gulp of air, pressing his forehead to Myungsoo’s.

He usually prepares him a little before the actual act, but Sungyeol seems ready and loose for him, as it is.

His cock is hard and full, and it feels difficult to breathe until he’s finally inside Sungyeol.

Sungyeol sighs, and it sounds as if from relief; “I always forget how big you are,” He bites his lip.

“Maybe you just feel empty without it.” He thrust in, kissing Sungyeol’s leg. “Shouldn’t play without daddy’s permission.”

He grunts when Myungsoo gives him another slow thrust; “Just fuck me already,”

Myungsoo complies, amused by his lover’s impatience, and picks up the pace, watching his cock disappear deep inside him. The table creaks and moves on every push.

It doesn’t take long until his breathing accelerates. He lifts both of Sungyeol’s knees - so he can dig in deeper, faster, and Sungyeol pushes up against him, breathless. They kiss hard now, messy - Myungsoo pins Sungyeol’s wrist over his head on the table, and their fingers intertwine - Sungyeol squeezes his hand, nails digging into his skin.

He comes first, and buries his face into his shoulder, hand still squeezing his for a long moment and then Myungsoo’s coming too, and it feels like something inside him just explodes and then collects itself back into liquid state.

The only thing Myungsoo can feel is Sungyeol’s chest rising and falling quickly against Myungsoo’s for a long minute.

“Heavy, ‘soo.” He complains, and his hair is damp and messy. They don’t say anything for another minute or so, and Myungsoo doesn’t pull out. Sungyeol never complained about it, so Myungsoo thinks he equally likes the feeling of Myungsoo going soft inside of him; it feels intimate, in a way he can’t really describe.

“The table is hard,” Sungyeol says, and there’s a feeling like he’s about to add something to it, but he doesn’t.

“One might assume it’s made of wood.” Myungsoo takes the hint, and straightens, pulling out.

His seed spills a little from Sungyeol, and he sighs softly, rushing to push his hand over it.

“One might assume that about your dick, too. It’s the size of a log.” He says, but brings his hand back to his face and sucks the sperm off his palm.

Myungsoo stares him, both dumbfounded and aroused at the same time.

“It’d be a shame to see it wasted, in a way it’s like my liquid money.”

Myungsoo snorts; “That’s definitely the most ridiculous thing I heard. Just say you like the taste of it.” He helps him skip through the wreckage and ceramic shreds on the floor, holding his hand as he does.

“But I don’t.” He argues; “It tastes like the thing I cooked for dinner - just… with coconuts.”

Myungsoo tries to imagine it, but can’t.

Sungyeol finds the tissues on the coffee table, and takes out a dozen at once. He’s stark naked - Myungsoo finds it vulnerable and cheeky at the same time. The first few times he was a little timid, didn’t know where to put his hands. Now it’s Myungsoo who doesn’t know where to put his hands.

Myungsoo sits down heavily on the sofa. He feels boneless and spent.

Sungyeol crawls to him, drawing the blanket around himself and Myungsoo wraps a hand around him, burying his into Sungyeol’s hair, as Sungyeol reaches out into his pants and gently cleans him with damp tissues.

The variety show has already been replaced by news, the news end and commercial break starts, followed by a late-night rerun of a music-show with girls wearing short skirts and boys with lousy vocal ranges.

Myungsoo wants to notice the TV, but Sungyeol is lying between his legs, head on Myungsoo’s belly, talking about Sungjong’s antics when he grazes his fingers on some spot on Myungsoo’s shirt.

Myungsoo puts his hand through his thin, light hair, and reminds himself it’s too early for sentimentality of this sort - but it feels nice nonetheless.

 

*

 

Myungsoo has to wake up by 5:30 am, and he’s not a morning person.

His mood is usually so bad until noon, that even Dongwoo knows not to call until after lunch, and he’s a rather oblivious little sunshine.

It goes without saying, that now that Sungyeol warms his bed, his mornings are even more sour. Climbing out of bed is excruciating when Sungyeol is barely awake and half-hard, warm and coy, and talking in whispers.

Today he’s up when Myungsoo is out of the shower, and even helps him into his jacket.

He looks rather smug with himself, kissing him in the corridor in front of the door until Myungsoo is dizzy.

Myungsoo can already feel the difference in the elevator; he’s definitely much less angry at the world and apt to face the day (well, _relatively_ apt).

Minseok meets him down stairs, and is already listing the task list on the way to the car. He’s efficient like that, and he knows Myungsoo prefers to skip pleasantries. He stops behind him for a moment, all of the sudden, words caught up in his throat.

Myungsoo enters into the car and urges; “What else?”

Minseok looks terrified and avoids eye contact as he gets into the car. He buckles himself up very slowly.

For a whole moment, Myungsoo almost thinks something happened to the company, or some stock plummeted beyond repair during the night, and he’s avoiding it, but then the car starts and Minseok says; “Um. There’s. On your jacket.” He can’t even utter the sentence out.

Myungsoo looks down, but can’t detect anything on his jacket.

“On the back.”

He takes off his jacket.

 _Somebody_ (Sungyeol), had plastered one of those stickers they gave out free in churches onto his Armani jacket. “PRACTICE ABSTINENCE” it said in bold blue font, and then right underneath it; “Listen to mommy about the birds and the bees, that way you won’t get STDs!” only the ‘mommy’ is crossed off in a black marker, and _somebody_ (Sungyeol) wrote “Daddy” above it, and drew a tiny black heart.

 

*


End file.
